Chapter 74
is the 74th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The Black Bulls stand before the people of the Seabed Temple, and Asta thanks them for everything they did for them. Gifso replies that they should come back since they will have a feast in their honor. Vanessa Enoteca asks Charmy Pappitson about the prisoners, and Charmy says that they are complaining but they cannot escape. Magna Swing compliments Charmy's Restraining Magic, to which Charmy replies that it is amazing. Asta tells Kiato and Kahono not to give up on their dream because there should be magic out there that can heal them, and that he is going to do his best to heal his arms. Kiato promises to show Asta that he can dance with the prosthetic leg made by his grandfather, and Kahono says that she will not give up on her dream while also thanking Asta. The Black Bulls then leave using Finral Roulacase's magic to their headquarters. At the headquarters, everyone relaxes in their own way. Luck Voltia and Magna talk about how well they did on the mission. Gauche Adlai tells everyone to look over at the corner where Gordon Agrippa is. Magna says that he had forgotten about Gordon, and Gauche suggets that someone should talk to Gordon. They then talk about how Gordon is feeling, and they agree that they cannot tell what Gordon is thinking. Gordon then thinks about how they went on a mission without him and how he wants to make friends but does not know how to. Yami Sukehiro enters and says that he is going to report to the Magic Emperor and that Charmy and Finral are coming because Charmy has the prisoners and Finral is his ride. Asta says that he wants to come too, and Yami says that he can come since Asta was there when they got the mission. When they get to the capital, Asta says that he can never get over how big the capital is, and Yami tells him to shut up. Yami tells Finral that he can do whatever he wanted, and Finral thanks Yami and leaves to look for some ladies. Yami, Charmy, and Asta then meet up with the Julius Novachrono and reveal what they had found out about the enemy. Julius says that he will have a group autopsy Vetto's corpse and another to interrogate the prisoners. Yami then hands over the magic stone, and Julius compliments them for doing a good job. Julius reveals that they lost a few Magic Knights from the fight at Raque, and compliments Yami for not losing a single member. Julius thinks about how Yami has gotten stronger and how people questioned him when he put Yami as a captain of a squad. Julius also thinks about what Yami told him, and tells Yami how he has become an amazing Magic Knight captain. Yami tells Julius to stop that and reminds Julius of the words that he told Yami once. Yami also says that Julius should prove to everyone that he was right, just like he was right with his members. Julius then compliments Asta for his achievements and that he expects great things from him. Asta then asks for Julius's autograph, and Yami says that he will give Asta his autograph between his eyes. Julius then picks Charmy up and asks if Charmy is Yami's, to which Yami replies that she is not. Marx Francois suddenly contacts Julius with his magic, and reveals that their is an invasion. Julius asks what happened, and Marx reveals that the Diamond Kingdom has attacked their border. Marx then uses his magic to show them the invasion, which shocks Julius. Julius says that this is not the Diamond Kingdom's usual attack and that the invasion is being lead by three of the Eight Shining Generals. Ragus, Yagos, and Broccos express their excitement about the battle ahead. Asta asks what the Eight Shining Generals are, and Yami explains that they are like their Magic Knight captains. Marx also explains how important Kiten is to the Clover Kingdom. Marx then shows them that William Vangeance, along with Yuno, Langris Vaude, and other members of the Golden Dawn, have arrived in Kiten. William tells his men that they are going to show the enemies the way out of the kingdom, while Asta is shocked by Yuno being there. Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used References Navigation